


Lick It

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Jötunn Loki, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've wanted to draw Loki's knotted Jötunn cock for a long time, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It




End file.
